Bound by the straw hat
by Youikina
Summary: When he would close his eyes, he would see such wonderful things, a whole different world. He would see this world from a straw hat on top of a boys head. There are so many questions that run through his head. Why does he love this world so much, love the Sea? Why is e so proud of a boy he has never met before? Is he really just harry? Did he use to be someone from this world?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is one I have been working on for a while. Tell me what you think about the idea.**

* * *

Every since he was small, he used to see such wonderful things. When he was asleep, or he closed his eyes, he would enter another world all together. A wonderful, and dangerous world. He could even see people in this world.

The main person he could hear but not see is a a small boy. This boy is the one who takes care of him. It was not long until the boy looked into water, and he saw that he is the hat the boy is constantly wearing. It was not a fancy hat by any means, but a straw hat. The golden straw hat has a simple red band around it. It became his favorite colors, gold and red.

He would watch the boy go through his simple daily adventures, and it made him happy. Feeling happy was wierd for him, for his family hated him. He was their slave. He absolutely hated them. They treated him like a bug under their shoes.

So when he saw how Luffy acted, and how people reacted around him, he began to smile more.

If there was one thing he learned from Luffy, is that nothing pisses off your enemy more then smiling at them.

Everywhere he went, he had a smile on his face. Whenever he could get out, he ran into the woods, and began to fight with anything he could find. Then he decided never to go back, he stayed in the woods. The Dursleys would not look for him, that is for sure.

He learned to meditate, from a book he stole. He feel in love with the other world. He loved watching Luffy, but he quickly noticed that time moved faster in that world. It moved half of a year faster then his world.

He had so much fun watching Luffy, and then Luffy met his brothers. The first boy was Ace, a boy he felt he had a connection with. The boy reminded him of someone. Luffy followed Ace for months. Then he managed to fnd a place that is filled with junk. It was not long before Luffy met his other brother.

This boy is named Sabo. This boy is a child of a noble, who hates his status more then anything. He wanted to grow up to become a pirate.

Pirate.

This world is filled full of Marines and Pirates. There seems to be two types of pirates. The vicious evil pirates, and the adventuring pirates. Harry knew Luffy wanted to become the Pirate King, and keep his promise to the Red haired pirate known as Shanks.

Harry had no doubt that Luffy will become the pirate King. Something in his gut just told him that. He always trusted his gut, for it has never steered him wrong.

What was most weird is that he felt a connection with people in this world. The first person he felt a connection to was the man named Shanks. His ever smiling face seemed so familiar to him, and he wanted to see him in person. With Shanks, he felt pride that he was able to gather such a worthy crew.

The second person was Garp, a stubborn man by nature. He felt like he would trust this man with his life, but he had no idea why. This man was not the greatest grandfather, he loved to hit Luffy, and the others on the head with a haki punch. He knew how badly those hurt.

He did?

How weird?

When did he feel it?

It must not have been in this life?

This life? Why on earth did he think that? Did that mean he used to be from this world? He quickly stopped his train of thought, before getting back on track.

The last person he felt the strange emotions with is Ace. He felt protective of this boy. This boy who is older then him, felt precious to him. Every time Ace did something of accomplishment, he felt proud. So very proud. The boy is as stubborn as he was.

He was?

There come those thoughts. If he was originally from this world, what had he been like? Did he have friends? Was he a pirate? A Marine? How did he die?

Question after question racked his brain, with no answer is sight. So he continued to get stronger, and training.

The most annoying thing about that world moving faster then this world is the fact those boys always older then him. When he was seven in a half, luffy was eight. When he was nine, Luffy was ten. So here he sits, almost eleven, and Luffy is thirteen.

Over the last couple years, Harry tried to grow stronger. Especially since the day Sabo died. Harry started to bawl. He needed to be stronger, so when he finds someone precious to him, he wont loose them.

Then he went to Hogwarts, but he refused to tell anyone. No one knew of this world, and he liked it this way. For some reason, he did not trust anyone in the wizarding world. He felt as if they would stab him in the back at a moments notice.

The years passed ever so horribly. He hated this place. All he was here was someone to put of a pedestal or get beaten down. He was attacked year after year by the same man, who should have died years ago.

Then when he turned 15, he remembered. He remembered who he was and how he knew that world. He was first born and raised in that world. He loves that world. He wondered how the people he left behind are doing, or even if they are alive. He knew for sure that Buggy, shanks, and Crocus are alive, but that is about it. He wanted to go home, to the Blues.

_"Portgas D. Ace is to be executed,"_ he suddenly heard in his head. His entire body froze, he needed to save Ace. He needs to save his son. There is no way he is going to let him die.

He was going to get there to save his son no matter what.

0000000000

Ace could only think fast as he saw Akainu going for Luffy. All he could think of is saving his brother. He did not even think as he jumped in front of the flaming fist. He expected to die or extreme pain, when he did not expect was to get thrown to the side.

Looking up from his spot on the ground, he expected to see Luffy with a magma fist through him, but found an interesting site instead. Infront of Luffy is a boy, no older then sixteen years old. The boy has short black hair, just like him. The boy is thin, but not starving thin. The boy held the magma fist in his hand glaring at Akainu.

"How dare you," snarled the boy, an enraged look clearly on his face. Something had set this boy off, and he had no idea what it is. Who is this boy? The boy threw the admiral back, and everyone stood frozen watching this boy who appeared out of nowhere.

By the confusion of both pirates and Marines faces, no one knew who is.

"Who are you," demanded Akainu, as he stood tall.

The boy stood tall, before looking at Ace and giving a smile. The boy turned looking for someone.

He looked at Garp, and at then at Pops. The boy dug in his pockets, and pulled out a vial. It has a red liquid in it.

"Edward," the boy hollered, causing the leader of the whitebeard pirates to raise an eyebrow. The boy tossed the vial ast the Whitebeard captain. Whitebeard caught it, and looked at the vial confused.

"It was specially made to heal you," said the boy with a shrug, before a very familiar smile spread across the boys face. Whitebeard gasped, before looking at the vial. He paused, before uncorking the vial. He drowned it in one gulp, ignoring the protest of his children.

"That shit is nasty," he hollered at the boy, before he felt his body change. He felt younger.

"Pops, you look young," shouted Marco in shock. The old man turned into a twenty year old Edward Newgate. The man once again has long flowing blond hair.

"Who are you," shouted Garp, coming forward. The massive old man stood tall, glaring at him.

"I knew I could trust you," said the boy, giving that large smile to Garp.

The old man stopped in his track, shouting," ROGER!"

The whispering of the sailors and pirates stopped in a split second.

"In the flesh Garp, thank you for taking care of Ace, and I believe your grandson will be a great Pirate king," said the boy before giving a laugh.

"How are you alive," demanded Garp, glaring at him.

"Not by choice for the matter. I was forcibly reborn to be fates bitch. You kill me now, and the current world I will live in will be destroyed," said the boy, before picking up the straw hat on the ground. He smiled as he held it in his hat again. Well, it is not his hat anymore. Looking down at Luffy. He smiled, before shoving the hat down on the boys head.

"you'll be a great pirate king, now go," said Harry, before turning back to the marines.

At that very moment, when Luffy and Ace took off to the ships. Harry started to chant some barrier he found in the Hogwarts library. It would make it so the marines could not attack whitebeards kids.

Another ship pulled up, harry did not stop chanting in old Latin, as the members of the ship stepped off. A smile spread across his face, as he saw shanks step off the ship.

"what are you dumb asses waiting for, get the hell out of here," he hollered a the stunned pirates. Immediately, the Whitebeard pirates rushed to the ships.

"Roger," shouted Edward from his ship.

"Go, I will catch up," he hollered. The ships immediately took off, and harry did not look at his son. His heart would break the moment he did. He knew the moment the ships were gone, but he kept up the barrier for four more hours. He did not let anyone off the island, not even shanks crew.

He let down the barrier, his very frame covered in sweat. He was immediately surrounded.

Sengoku walked through to the front of all the marines to stare at him.

"Kill me, and yo will hold the blood of an entire world on our hands," he said with a small pant, trying not to fall down. He used more power then he expected.

"Gold Roger, I never thought I would see you again," said Sengoku, looking at him with hatred. Harry knew the man hated him, but did not expected he hated him this much.

"Well, it seems Fate hates you too. Just so you know, your daughter was reincarnated in my world too," said Harry, before Sengoku grabbed him by his throat.

"Don't believe me, let me show you," said Harry, before he and Sengoku vanished with a crack.

00000000000

**Guess you wont guess who is Sengoku's daughter**

**From**

**Youikina**

**P.S. Please review, but no flammers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that is has been so long since I last updated. A lot of things have been happening. I really do not want to go into it. This last month has been a living an breathing emotional roller coaster for me. **

**I dont care if I make some grammar problems, so don't complain about them. Those reviews will be ignored. **

**On with the story!**

**From Youikina**

* * *

She knew the moment Harry Potter vanished, where he went. She has been watching him closely for the last three years. She has waited for him to remember her. She needed him back in her life. She would never love someone as wonderful as him. He was the best husband anyone could ask for.

However, he did notice the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives. How she hated when he came back from summer so skinny. So she watched someone else watching her husband, her Roger. The brown eyes of the girl followed her Roger through his fourth year. At the end of the year, she confronted the girl. To say the girl was shocked was an understatement. They ended up getting into a huge brawl, which landed both of them into the hospital.

This action lead her to be even more ousted by her classmates. It really did not matter to her. They did not like her from the start. However, the girl, Sengoku's daughter and her worked out their difference. She was happy about that.

Though over the summer, she grew worried. Word was it that Harry vanished out of nowhere. Whispers of the dark force doing something made her a little uneasy. She want to hold her Roger again just once. She lost him too early in the last life. So when school started, and Harry had not shown up yet, her fear grew.

Sengoku's daughter contacted her aunt, and informed her aunt what was going on. Well, except anything about Roger. Not a day later, they were taken to the ministry to prove if their claims were real. It is not every often that someone receives their memories from their past life. One spell later, they were allowed to become adult in the magical world, due to being over the age of 17 when they died. Well, Sengoku's daughter was 17 when she died.

Coming back to the school, the students stared at them awe. Especially her, being who she is. They could not seem to believe it. Just because she is weird, does not give them the right to treat her different. However, now she will punch the person who takes her things. Nott learned his lesson the hard way, when he tried to take her books. He spent a night in the hospital wing. Flitwick spoke to her, but she told him that it was habit. In her past life, there are a lot of pirates, and you have to defend your belongings. If the teachers would not help her protect her belongings, she would protect them herself.

It took two more attempts to steal her belongings, and five more people ending up in the hospital wing before the students got the hint.

"Blimey, Luna you have a hell of a punch," said Nott, glaring at her. Tilting her head slightly, she gave him a smile. The little shit deserved it.

"What do you expect? She is the wife of the most deadly man in our past life," said the girl behind her. Turning ever so slightly, she saw the red hair of the daughter of Sengoku. The girl has certainly changed. She is more military like. She stood tall, and did not lower her head to anyone, even Dumbledore.

"Deadliest," asked Nott, before gulping loudly. Everyone instantly was tuned into their conversation. Most of them have been trying to find our what their past lives were like.

"Yes, his name is Roger. He was the Pirate King," said Luna, before a large smile spread across her face. Anyone could see the pure love etched into her face.

"What is a Pirate," asked Ron Weasley, confused.

"A Pirate is a criminal, who travels the seas. They follow their own rules," started Sengoku's daughter.

"Susan, let me," said Luna. She could explain this better. Seeing as the whole school is watching them, she has no problem going up to the front of the teachers table. Most of the heads followed her, watching her move with more grace then most pure-bloods.

"I will only say this once, so you better listen up," she said. Head snapped towards her, trying to take in everything she is saying and everything around her. They were not used to adventures. Well, not the ones from the Grand-line.

"While the Marines from my world might disagree with this, there are two types of pirates in our world. The first are the pillagers. They rob, steal, murder and rape for the kicks. The love causing fear through the mass. However, most of these people are very weak. The second kind are adventurers. They go where they want, looking for a fun time. They do not kill unless they are attacked first. They love singing, fighting, and doing dangerous things in general. However, they are better then the pillagers. My husband, Roger was an Adventurer. He loved having fun. The only thing you never is threaten his Nakama," said Luna, with a smile on her face. Hermione on the Gryffindor table, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs were all writing down notes.

Not a second later, Hermione's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Hermione," Luna said. This girl is always the person who has got to know it all.

"What is a Nakama,?"

"A Nakama is your crew, your comrades, and your family. Someone you will fight with, someone to defend, protect, and love. Like Roger, it would be his crew, who he would die to protect," said Luna, her smile instantly turned into a frown, as she thought about his death. Her pain in keeping Ace for so long. She never got to see how her baby grew up. She loves her son so much. It hurt not to know if he was hurt, or happy. All she could do is hope for the best.

"You really loved him," said the ugly bitch in pink, stepping up beside her. If there was someone she hated here. It was this toad bitch. She was like most marines back. Full of themselves, and think themselves over the law.

"Correction, I love him," said Luna, turning to her.

"As I love you too, Rouge," came from the end of the Great Hall. Her head snapped in that direction. It is Roger. Her Roger, smiling at her with his large smile. He is dressed in blue jean shorts, a black shirt, and is standing completely alone. She could not stop the tears that began to pool in her eyes. Before the tears feel, she bolted toward the former Pirates King. She jumped completely on Roger, causing him to catch her. He was barley able to stop from falling but she didn't care. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, and her legs around his waste. She is not letting go.

His arms wrapped around her, and he held her close.

She didn't care if his shirt is getting soaked with her tears. All she knew is that he is here.

"My precious Rouge, I have missed you. I know I don't deserve a woman as wonderful as you," said Roger, running his hands through her ling blond hair.

"HARRY," was shouted a second later. Luna finally let go, and Roger released her. She stood next to him, looking like the proud woman she is.

00000

Harry stared at the faces around him. The Slytherins looked shocked, and a little worried. The Hufflepuffs looked a little happy. The Ravenclaws looked completely flabbergasted. The Gryffindor table is a mixture. Ron looked completely jealous. Why did he have this boy as his friend again? Oh right, he was alone for most of his life. Hermione looked between shocked, angry, and annoyed at him. The twins looked shocked and happy for him. The one person who worried him the most is Ginny, who looked pissed and possessive.

In front of him is the daughter of Sengoku. He could tell as he watched her glare at him.

"You can come in now," he hollered, as he turned back to the doors to the Great Hall. The hall fell silent as an older Chinese looking man walked into the room. It was not a second later, Susan had her arms around the waist of the man, just crying.

"Papa, I missed you so much," cried the girl, as her father brushed her hair with his hands. Sengoku smiled down at his beloved daughter. He missed her so much.

"You have Roger to thank for bringing me here. He wanted to prove to me that you were real. My little hime, " said Sengoku, before picking her up and putting her on his right shoulder.

The hall erupted in whisperings. What on earth is going on?

"How," asked Rouge, no even looking at the people around them.

"I bound part of my soul to my old hat. So I can travel to the Grand line. The Marines were going to execute Ace," said Roger, before Rouge was frozen in shock.

000000

Those bastards tried to kill her child! How dare they! She is going to kill each and every single one of them! No one will harm her child. Now while she is still alive.

"Who is Ace," snarled Ginny Weasley, glaring at Rouge.

Rouge looked at the girl, who thought she could claim her husband. Taking a step towards the girl, she let her deadly aura spread through the room.

"He is my son. Who I carried for twenty months to make sure he would not get caught by marines. He was the only piece of MY husband I carried after that idiot allowed himself to be executed," snapped Rouge. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"That is why I need you now Rouge. Ace needs you. He needs his mother. He will not speak to me. He hates my guts, and refuses to see me as his father. This is due to propaganda spread by the marines. Until he meet Luffy, Ace felt he did not have the right to exist. He needs his Mom, so I am going to send you back with Sengoku. I will deal with Voldemort here, and I will meet up with you," said Roger. The look he gave her, gave him no room for discussion.

Nodding, Roger smiled at her.

"I am going to,' said Susan, stepping besides her father. Very well, you will land where ever the hat it. Most likely, it will be with Whitebeards crew. Luna, you can take them to marineford if you want. Sengoku, take care of my wife,' said Roger. His intense gaze caught Sengoku offgaurd. Roger was trusting him.

Roger grabbed his Sengoku's arm again. Sengoku grabbed Susan's arm. Roger grabbed Rouge with his other hand.

"Be safe," was all he said, before they vanished with a loud Crack.

0000000000

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," McGonnigal screamed at him. She was so shocked that two students went off with a stranger. How could this be?

"What," said Harry looking confused. He looked like he had no idea what the hell was going on. However, there is a large smile across his face.

"Do you have anything to eat, I'm hungry," said Harry, rubbing the back of his head. A large feast appeared on Gryffindor table. Not a second later was harry chowing down on food, like he hasn't eaten in years.

They only asked themselves one question. Where is all the food going?

**Sorry it was so short! Next chapter will be longer. It will also include Ace meeting his mom for the first time, that he will remember anyway. **

**It should be up in a week or two. **

**From Youikina**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my dearest readers, I must ask for an apology. I will not be able to update for another week or so. Please understand, my aunt was taken off life support yesterday night. Early this morning she passes away. I ask for you not to be annoyed at how short this chapter is, for I do not feel up to writing at this time. So I give you what I have for right now, and you defiantly can expect to read more after a week of grieving. **

**From Youikina**

0000000000000

It was quite a shock for them. With a loud crack, louder then the one that Roger made at Marine Ford, three people appeared right in front of Luffy. Luffy, being as simpleminded as he is, looked up to the three confused. Then not a second later, they were ready for.

"Be calm," said Sengoku, the tallest of the three. The two females looked like this is a normal everyday thing, before the blond looked right at Ace.

"Ace," she whispered to herself. It confused them, because why would this woman know Ace.

00000

There he is standing right in front of her. He is tall, like his father. He has his father's grin, and looks even more handsome then she used to remember. She could not stop herself from whispering his name. It was like a dream. How cold this be real. While in the wizarding world, she knew that she had been reincarnated. She knew Roger was with her too, even though he did not know it. However, she never thought the day would come where she would ever see her baby again.

She held out her hand, slowly stepping forward. Tear began to overfill her eyes.

"Go to him Rouge," said Susan, right beside her. Those were all the words she needed. Not a second later, her arms were wrapped around her baby, her Ace. Nothing was stopping the tears that were falling, or the sobs that followed.

"Mom," whispered Ace, almost dumbfounded.

"I have missed you so much Ace. I knew you would grow up strong," she said, not one letting him go. Slowly, hands circled her waist, and she was pulled close. She could feel something wet on her shoulder, but she didn't care. She petted his head, as he cried on her. She missed him so much. It hurt so much, knowing how much of his life she has lost already.

"Ace, look at me please," she said, before he slowly lifted his head. He did not seem to be able to meet her gaze yet.

Dark hazel eyes gazed into her own. In that moment, she knew her son loved her as much as she did him.


End file.
